


Learning Curve

by apterousAvian, LiliaFax



Series: All the Words We Don't Know [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrobin Week 2018, Chrom doesn't know anything, Coming Out, Frottage, Lonqu works at Geek Squad, M/M, Oral Sex, Robin is moronsexual, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apterousAvian/pseuds/apterousAvian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/pseuds/LiliaFax
Summary: Chrom assumes he only doesn't know how to do gay sex. But he also doesn't know about gender, malware protection, and how to broach difficult topics among other things.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> A spicy entry in our modern AU. Samson takes complete responsibility. I won't apologize. Written for day 3's prompt Corrupted!

Chrom is bored. 

Okay bored and also overthinking things. A habit he’s developed a lot in Robin’s absence. He's only been to officially dating Robin for about 8 months, and distance didn't help. Chrom is constantly overwhelmed by how much he loves Robin and the fact that he's only ¾ finished with his freshman year and often away from home is frustrating. 

He knows Robin is only a text message away, but that’s not how he really wants to bring this up. 

Chrom has no idea how to bring up sex with Robin. 

To just bring it up over text feels too impersonal but calling would be worse, and infinitely more embarrassing. And if Chrom drives all the way up to see Robin at school he _knows_ Robin would yell at him for coming to see him over something “you could have called or texted about". 

But it's important because he's never been with a guy before. Or realistically anyone. Sure he messed around with Sumia but nothing serious, and Chrom as usual has no idea what he's doing.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. _Okay, no big deal, I'm an adult, I can learn about this without Robin._

He has a few hours before he's due down the street for a meeting with his manager followed by a shoot. 

Chrom opens his laptop. He opens a private browsing tab and prepares for what will definitely be an embarrassing list of search terms.

\--

Robin is typing up an outline for his midterm paper when his phone goes off. He answers without checking who’s calling. 

“What’s up Chrom,” Robin replies flatly, still typing. 

“Can you let me up to the dorm?”

“You’re _here_?!?” Robin starts, not again, Chrom needed to stop doing these four hour drives on impulse. He’s going to ruin his junky truck.

“Uhh… yeah…” Chrom trails off, sighing on the other end. “Is Libra there? I kinda wanna talk to you alone, if possible.” He sounds nervous, which immediately has Robin worried. It’s getting late, almost 7, but then Chrom might have ditched his job again. Robin desperately hopes not.   
“I’m alone. Hold on I’m coming down.” Robin ends the call and sets his phone on his desk, grabbing his keys. His heart raced a little. If he was honest, he’s a little scared. Chrom sounded upset on the phone, he hadn’t warned him he was coming again, and wants to talk in person, alone. All of those things could be bad things, and Robin isn’t sure he’s ready for whatever Chrom has to say. 

Chrom is waiting for him in the dorm lobby. He smiles a little sheepishly, he has his laptop under his arm. 

Robin gestures Chrom to follow. “Let’s talk then,” he turns, ready to head back up. Chrom jumps up, right behind Robin as they trek back the short distance to Robin’s dorm. Once he’s closed the door Robin watches as Chrom awkwardly fidgets by the door, still closely clutching his computer and not meeting Robin’s eye. 

“Is.. something wrong?” Robin starts, finally saying something.

“No!” Chrom immediately responds, “I mean, yes, But not like that ! I mean,” he fumbles with the laptop again, setting it on Robin’s desk. “Can, you help me with my computer? I figured maybe you’d know what to do, please don’t laugh.” Robin relaxes a little, computer problems are much less scary than relationship and boyfriend problems. 

“Sure, let’s see what’s going on.” Robin opens the laptop and types in the password, which Chrom should really change considering it’s just Robin’s last name and birthday, but that’s a conversation for another time. 

Robin is immediately assaulted with loud pornographic moaning coming from Chrom’s computer. He has a clarity about everything about Chrom’s entire demeanor. He chokes back a laugh. 

Chrom’s computer, is littered with twenty some odd porn-related pop-ups, and is processing at a snail’s pace. Robin is fighting his urge to start out laughing, but it’s painfully funny. Everything from ads for Viagra and male enhancement pills, a very colorful hook-up site brilliantly named FuckBook, and a dozen other horribly inappropriate windows that will not close on Chrom’s computer. He sees an ad for “hot twinks in your area” and he can no longer contain it. He’s shaking soundlessly as he covers his mouth, trying to spare Chrom’s feelings.

“Robin please,” Chrom moans, and he’s so red in the face that he starts cackling. He really wants to be sympathetic, but Chrom drove four hours to see Robin because he got his computer corrupted with porn ads. 

“I-I… I’m sorry, I know you don’t think it’s funny but” he breaks off again, has another laughing fit. “I was just so relieved it’s this, dumb thing, and not that you’re breaking up with me or something”. This seems to calm Chrom considerably.

“Why would I ever want to do that?” Chrom asks quietly, still embarrassed, but also a little upset that that was what Robin thought was wrong. 

Robin exhales, trying to force himself to focus on the problem at hand. “Okay, but I actually can’t help you with this, sorry.” he states matter-of-factly.

“What? Then what am I supposed to do about the computer?”

“I don’t know Chrom, what did you think I’d be able to do?”

“I, dunno, I just figured you knew a lot about computers, since you use them all the time,” Chrom scratches his neck, shuffling back and forth. The computer blares another loud inappropriate moan and Chrom flushes again. _It’s a little adorable_ , Robin muses to himself.

“Chrom, I’m not in IT, I just do word processing and know how to do basic troubleshooting, I have no idea how to remove this many viruses from your laptop. How did you manage to even get it this bad? Do you not have an antivirus?”

Chrom stares at him for a second. “What’s an antivirus?” he asks bluntly. Robin’s heart throbs with affection for his endlessly charming but incredibly dense boyfriend.

“Oh boy,” Robin sighs. “Something you need, but we’ll talk about that later, you’re gonna need to take this in to have it fixed by some pros.”

“You mean I have to show someone _else_ what’s wrong with my computer?!?” Chrom’s voice cracks a little with his disbelief. 

“I mean, unless you’ve got cash to buy a whole new laptop and bury this one, yeah, you’re gonna have to show a professional” Robin confirms, closing the laptop to at least temporarily relieve Chrom of his shame. Chrom groans and runs his hands down his face, grudgingly. 

“It’s bad enough that I had to show you,” Chrom complains, but doesn’t argue. “Will you go with me??” he half begs, but Robin is already putting on his shoes. 

“Come on,” Robin beckons. “We better get going if we’re gonna make it to Geek Squad before they close.

\--

This is probably the third worst day of Chrom’s life. He’d be lying if it’d be as bad as something like losing his mom, and probably not as bad as he’d felt when Sumia dumped him, but the sheer humiliation Chrom was facing as he waited in the line at Geek Squad counter was definitely a high contender on Chrom’s list of absolutely worst life moments. He was 19. He was about to open up a pornography cursed laptop to some stranger and several witnesses in public. If Chrom was a wealthy man, he would’ve thrown the computer on the floor as hard as he could to prevent this. He wasn’t.

“Next”, a bored voice calls. Chrom wishes he’d just called Robin this morning to ask him about sex. Or at least to ask what an antivirus was. This could’ve been avoided. 

Chrom walks up to the counter, defeated. He looks up at the huge, unphased looking employee standing at there. His hair is as dark and intimidating as his expression. He has a name tag that reads “Lonqu”.

“What’s wrong with your computer?” He asks. If there is any emotion in his voice, it is unreadable to Chrom. He is immediately terrified to open his computer. He looks over his shoulder to see Robin pointedly ignoring his strife by browsing headphones. 

“Well, uh, you see, I think it has some kind of virus?” Chrom begins, not opening the laptop. 

“Open the laptop, let’s take a look,” Lonqu responds, same blank tone as before. He looks tired, Chrom silently notes. He steels himself for a moment. And then opens and unlocks the laptop, bracing for the computer’s loud and explicit response.

The pop ups return as Chrom left them, overriding his computer’s mute, blaring almost loud enough for a few other customer’s to turn their heads in confusion. Lonqu stares at the screen, saying nothing, his face still unreadable. He frowns. He clicks around on the screen, allowing the obscenities to still come out of the computer. When he finally looks back to Chrom, he thinks he’s giving a judging look, but honestly it’s buried under some dark intimidation that scares him too much to read into it. 

“Yeah it’s probably viruses. It’s gonna cost like $45 for a comprehensive diagnostic, and then another $60 to perform a clean up,” and Lonqu continues explaining the charges to Chrom as he pulls out his wallet, ready to just pay the fines just to end this nightmare.

\--

It's late when Robin gets back to his dorm with Chrom that evening. Libra had gone home for the weekend, leaving the two of them alone together for the first time in a long time. Without prompting, Robin had turned on his desk lamp and opened up his laptop to play episodes of Chopped on the floor.Chrom had wordlessly laid down with him and they comfortably cuddled up to watch repetitive cooking show episodes. Chrom seemed to be doing much better in absence of his malware-infested laptop. They had shared dinner in a local dive prior to coming home in awkward silence, but he hopes Chrom is ready to talk now.

“Chrom, how’d you get all those viruses on your laptop anyway?” Robin murmurs from where he's laying next to him on the floor. Chrom turns his head from the screen of Robin’s computer where a young chef is being torn into brutally for her failed dish. 

“It’s dumb,” he dismisses. But Robin knows he’s holding back and he really wants to know what Chrom’s been hiding that has nothing to do with the viruses. He's got a good idea, but he wants to hear it from his boyfriend.

“Maybe,” Robin agrees. “Tell me anyway?”

Chrom sighs wearily. “I just, I don't know, anything about. How to…” he trails off. 

“Have sex?” Robin puts Chrom out of his misery. 

“Yes, that,” Chrom fumbles, even more flushed with Robin saying it aloud. Robin tucks that away in a corner of his mind for future teasing. Chrom is adorable like this, with all his notions about Robin's purity or something. “I just, didn't want you to think less of me for not knowing things, and. I was too embarrassed to ask so I just decided I could learn for myself how guys, you know, do it.” 

“And you decided a shady porn site was the best way to educate yourself instead of just using, I dunno, Wikipedia?” Robin presses, and Chrom’s flush darkens. Still very cute, and Robin would be lying if it wasn't a little hot to get Chrom so worked up over nothing.

“I guess.. I wanted to make sure I could make you, feel good, if and when that happens because I’ve never been with a guy before and you matter a lot to me Robin, but I should've just told you from the beginning and then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in Best Buy today and…”

Chrom is doing that endearing thing he does where he babbles about his anxious thought process. Robin knows now so much of it comes from fear of an irrational outburst, no doubt thanks to his shithead dad, but right now Robin has had enough of Chrom’s talk. And more importantly, he needs to clear something up for Chrom. Robin sits up.

“Chrom,” Robin interrupts softly. Chrom whips his eyes to Robin’s. “Come closer, I’ve got a secret for you,” he whispers, and Chrom has all his attention on Robin now, sitting up on his knees. 

Robin leans over and kisses Chrom sweetly, chastely on the lips and Chrom seems to shudder beneath him. Robin makes himself comfortable in Chrom’s lap, and goes in for the kill again, fiercer this time and Chrom returns the favor. They've kissed plenty of times before, but Robin rarely initiates. He relishes in breaking away from Chrom despite his protest, pecking his way along his jawline and throat. Chrom moans softly as he does so. Robin reaches for Chrom’s hand where it's caressing his cheek, and pulls it down his body, guiding his touch across Robin’s torso to his groin. 

“Unless unless you wanted to be on the receiving end, I think you watched the wrong kind of porn,” Robin whispers. His hand releases Chrom’s, and left to its own devices realizes all at once what Robin is telling him. 

“I-I didn't know you were…”Chrom stutters and Robin waves a hand. 

“We can talk about it later,” Robin sighs, and ruts slowly against the warm hand on his pelvis. It is nowhere near where he’d like it to be. “Touch me? Please? Unless you don't want to,” Robin backpedals a little, he's honestly been hoping Chrom would have tried something months ago, but he didn't realize Chrom didn't know he was trans. It had never come up, but suddenly he feels vulnerable, like Chrom might walk out right now. Might not be okay with this. As if to dash his fears, Chrom kisses him hard again, and lowers his hand to press firmly against him and then it's Robin's turn to gasp. His eyes flutter shut for a moment, excited by the warmth of Chrom's hand. 

Chrom takes the hint then and makes short work of unzipping Robin’s jeans and stroking the wet stripe along Robin's briefs, kissing him sweetly all the while. Robin can’t contain his excitement and mewls as he bucks up into Chrom’s touch, needing more friction.

“Is this okay?” Chrom whispers darkly against Robin's neck, and Robin manages to nod firmly. Just knowing that it's Chrom is a turn on, but he needs more. 

“Mm wait a second,” Robin manages to get a hold of himself for a second, pulling Chrom’s hand away. Robin stands and shimmies out of his jeans before sitting in Chrom’s lap again, boldy returning the favor as he works down Chrom’s fly, running his hand along his half-hard length. Chrom tenses for a moment before relaxing into the sensation, Robin positioning himself in his lap again, teasing his earlobe with his teeth. 

“Tell me Chrom, was it anything like this?” Robin murmurs in his ear, and he thrusts against Chrom roughly. Chrom moans embarrassingly, and claps a hand over his mouth. Robin laughs lowly. Robin starts moving against Chrom in a steady rhythm, his weight in Chrom’s lap preventing him from moving properly. Robin sighs at the way Chrom feels against him, even through their underwear. The friction adds to their frottage in a rushed, urgent sort of way. From the way Chrom is breathing heavily through his nose and whining lowly, Robin imagines he’s already close. Robin didn’t realize he’d have that much more stamina, but then again, he had been teasing Chrom pretty harshly for a while now. 

“Come for me Chrom,” Robin insists, and that seems to be all it takes to throw Chrom over the edge. Chrom whines and Robin rides him through it, satisfied and proud of how Chrom slumps against him, his briefs ruined with come. Robin gets up off of Chrom, kissing him sweetly as Chrom comes back to himself. 

“That, wasn’t what I was expecting at all,” Chrom says after a long silence. Robin shrugs a little slyly. 

“Like I said, wrong kind of porn,” Robin teases. He nuzzles back in against Chrom, his face still coy, waiting to see what Chrom will do before flat out telling him he’s still horny.

“Now then, where was I before you distracted me?” Chrom says lowly, and Robin feels his face heat up at that. Emboldened by some force, Chrom doesn’t seem afraid to touch Robin now. He kisses Robin boldly again, running a hand through his hair and lowering him to his back with the other. Robin reels as he feels Chrom sit between his knees, wrapping his arms around Chrom’s neck so his head doesn’t touch the floor. 

When Chrom breaks away this time, he’s sucking his way down Robin’s throat, and then chaste kisses down his sternum and stomach. He lowers his head to kiss Robin’s inner thighs and Robin jumps with sensitivity. Chrom looks up at him and Robin’s heart skips a beat.

“Who taught you all that?” Robin quips weakly, his cool facade breaking. 

“Never said it was my _first_ time watching porn,” Chrom seems to shrug. “Just, never attempted before, so just kick me if you want me to stop,” Chrom gives him as a warning. He shucks down Robin’s briefs and puts his mouth to his vulva.

Robin honest-to-god wails, jerking suddenly against Chrom’s tongue, hot and intense against his clit. Chrom doesn’t falter though, moving slowly but consistently against him, his hands bracing against Robin’s thighs. Robin spasms his hands against the floor, trying to grab purchase on something as he reels from Chrom’s ministrations. He can’t hold out like this for long, and he’s since stopped caring that his neighbors definitely know what he’s doing. Robin babbles nonsense about how good Chrom feels, and he swears Chrom laughs at him. 

“Chrom please, I’m close,” he manages to spit out as a warning. And Chrom hums before sucking hard against his clit, and Robin comes loudly. When he comes back to himself, he does have to lightly knock Chrom with his knee to get him to stop. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous Chrom,” Robin pants. Chrom seems to laugh lightly, all his previous nervousness gone. “I don’t believe you when you say you haven’t done that before,” Robin decides suddenly. Chrom just laughs.”And I don’t know why you’re so shy about it either, I’m 19, I’m not a saint.” 

“Really haven’t” he insists, sheepishly. “But it’s just because it’s you, I just, wanted to be right. And make you happy. It was the same for me with Sumia before that, it just, never happened,” Chrom explains quietly. His demeanor is so gentle that Robin feels a little bad for bullying him so hard earlier. Robin pulls up his underwear from his ankles and sits up again. He takes one of Chrom’s arms with each hand and wraps them around himself. Chrom gets the hint and holds him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about me,” Robin responds in kind. “I really thought you already knew I was trans. Figured it came up at least once with Rowen, or the baby pictures would’ve given it away. I mean we are _identical_ twins.” 

“Nothing you could tell me about you would change how I feel about you Robin,” Chrom insists, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And it changes nothing about you in my eyes, except that maybe I did get a virus for nothing,” Chrom amends slightly.

“Oh no, we can still totally do that you know,” Robin cuts him off. “You say the word and we’ll make it happen.” Chrom flushes again at that, and Robin laughs.


End file.
